Unanimous
is a public order system used by the residents of Ketheres, to whom its true purpose remains unknown. Officially it allows them to access Melchizedek for information. Design Using a nanomachine called the Peacekeeper, which is installed in the brain, activity is monitored while the user is awake. Positive reinforcement as a reward for good behaviour is given in the form of stimulation to the pleasure centre. Conversely, negative reinforcement in the form of a shock to the pain centre is punishment for criminal intent. It takes a year for the user to subconsciously conform to the system and the entire time they have no idea that their free will is being controlled. Unanimous works hand in hand with the Brain Incubator. The Tipharean brains extracted from their original owners during the initiation ceremony and stored within the incubator collectively form a dream world called the Argo Navis. During sleep, when the Peacekeeper is suspended, Ketherians can access the Argo Navis in order to dump their dreams. This corrected a problem that arose when unexplained suicides and crimes occurred following the initial use of Unanimous. A key drawback to the system is that it can put the user at a disadvantage when confronted by someone else who does not have a Peacekeeper installed. History The system has been in use for at least a century. During this time, not even a quarrel has broken out. After gaining his hacking ability and becoming the Assistant Chairman of LADDER, Aga Mbadi reprogrammed Unanimous to give him unparalleled power, such that no one would disagree with him. This allowed him to function as the true power behind the scenes despite being nominally subordinate to Yajnik, the chairman of LADDER. After he was exiled to Robo-Asyl, Ping Wu became familiar with Unanimous. He was able to deactivate it several times but nothing happened as the residents of Ketheres had been so conditioned to function with it that Unanimous' absence and the lack of a suitable stimulus prevented them from behaving otherwise. Ping's disablings were not detected. Plot .]] Ping briefed Alita on Unanimous to give her an idea of where Lou Collins' brain had ended up and what it was being used for. During the ensuing LADDER session, Alita asked if Aga Mbadi also had a Peacemaker. Ping speculated that while he might, it was not of much use. Mbadi's actions suggested that even if he did have a Peacemaker installed, it had been switched off or was being controlled by his use of the three brain bio-chips. The Unanimous was demonstrated when three of the Earth Orbitary Federation representatives were harassed by Fournier and visibly reacted by blubbering uncontrollably. Months later and five days before the Finals of the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament, Ping revealed to Porta Nova that he had created the Fawkes Virus. When activated under certain conditions it would disable Unanimous and leak surveillance videos. Porta Nova was skeptical that shutting off Unanimous would work and Ping revealed that his prior disablements of the system had been unsuccessful. However he raised the possibility of Mbadi sabotaging a Space Angels victory by doing something clearly unfair. Porta Nova informed Nova X of this development. .]] After the tournament judges declared the Space Angels the victors, Mbadi declared that he would wipe them out with an accidental explosion, making the results of the tournament a no contest. Unanimous was then shut off and Yajnik voiced his disagreement with the idea as this development was made aware to the viewing public. Mbadi realised that Yajnik's defiance meant that Unanimous had been shut off and Nova X also reached this conclusion, which he informed Marge Mahan about. Yajnik stood his ground despite Mbadi's threats and was swiftly killed by him on air, instantly turning all of Ketheres and NEW ORDER against him.Phase 104 Despite being in a coma on Leviathan 1, Ping somehow sensed that he had finally won against Mbadi and smiled. References Category:Ketheres Category:Technology